Hyuuga's Maiden
by castle of ice
Summary: Neji:Landlord's son/Tenten:maid who wrks for his family/She likes him but he has eyes for another dancer.Read to find out y i hav dancer & Lord in the same story!XD lol OCs from Naruto come as chaps go up.1st chap sucks i kno.the rest is better tho :3
1. Chapter 1 16th BirthdayFirst Dance

**HEY GUYS!!! This time I'm going to write a NejixTen story! [audience: yaaaay...boo- me: who said that! audience: ...] ANYWAYS, for those who actually want to read, here's a background to the story...kind of:**

_Neji is the son of the Lord of wherever these people are, a.k.a. the Hyuuga...House? I don't know, it's like in manga when the people are from a long time ago and there are soldiers and Lords and stuff chu [I mixed in some nowadays stuff like having birthdays though ^^"]  
but yeah, he's really good at kendo [that's all I could imagine him doing outside being a ninja sorry ^^"]  
and since they [Hyuugas] are a wealthy family, they have maids working for them.  
Among these maids are: [all the kunoichi's in Naruto] and Tenten is the closest maid to Neji as they've been friends since childhood.  
Every time the family wins in battle of there is a great occasion,  
there a is a party [gathering, same thing ]  
and the maids wear masks and kimonos and dance for the royal members  
[I know it sounds kinda lame/weird ^^"]  
As maidens, however, the maids have to wear cloth on their head and hide their hair as a sign of residence and respect. When they dance they hide their faces and let out their hair._

_So basically, in terms of relationships, Tenten likes Neji but he only sees her as a friend and likes someone else [who will be hinted on in the story] and, yeah that's about it ^^'_

**So...that's it! Hope it sounds interesting to you guys. I don't really know how this story will end since I'm writing based on one idea [yeah I have an outline like they tell you to make in school but I never use it :p]**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO CONTINUE CUZ IF NO ONE DOES [like my songfic u.u] then I'll just take it down and write something else...when I get the inspiration for it **

_*thought in italics_

***titles and small heading in bold**

**Chapter 1**

*Oh, Neji's father's alive...[lol] and everybody [Neji etc.] are around 17/18 in this, that age when all the dram starts [lol just kidding]*

"Happy Birthday Neji! You are finally at the age when you can start training to protect the family name!" Neji's father congratulated him with a pat on the shoulder. Neji smiled and nodded in reply.

His father continued, "and now that you are 16, we will celebrate your birthday like all other men, with a dance!!" All the other men in the room cheered and held up their glasses, taking seats around a long table with about 24 seats.

The table was horizontal and that plus all the people, decorations and workers serving took up 1/3 of the room. The table faced the rest of the room which was decorated with columns on which streamers of all colours hung proudly. The floor was made of wood, polished till it shone. Neji sat in the middle of the table, facing the centre of the room. His eyes sparkled with anxiety. Every boy in the Hyuuga family waited for this day.

/Outside the residence/

"Okay girls listen up, I have a reputation for choreographing the best shrine and maiden dancers in the region, and I will NOT let it be ruined because one of you slipped on your dress or forgot how to properly address the royal family, so be sharp! Remember everything I've taught you and make me proud!"

"Yes Tsunande-sama!" the girls responded with confidence and in unison. A small bell was heard and Tsunande clapped her hands quickly and twice. The girls filed into 2 straight lines in front of the wide sliding doors.

She went ahead to introduce them and slid the doors slightly, just enough for herself. She turned to slide it back and said in a soft, sly voice, "And don't forget to smile~ " All the girls smiled as the doors closed.

She turned to the group at the table and bowed, "Happy birthday, Hyuuga Neji. I present to you, the maidens of the Hyuuga residence, who have come to bless you on this glorious night." She opened one the doors slightly to give the girls their queue and walked quickly to the door at the far end of the room, watching with anxiety and hope.

The two girls at the back of the lines opened the doors quietly. A draft came in and some shivered, others were unmoved. Bells were heard and the girls walked in quietly, their feet made no sound. The first two had in each's grasp, a little silver bell, that they shook simultaneously in 3/4 time. The others followed behind with their hands clasped in front of them, hidden by the large sleeves of the kimono.

Some had other instruments and as they entered, walked to the side of the room and sat on the floor playing softly; adding more to the music of the bells.

The others formed a group in the centre, among the columns. They stayed till, cat masks staring at the audience. One person walked forward and the others made way for her. She unclasped her hands to reveal a small tambourine.

She raised it slowly, arms length from her body, like a clock's hand. Everyone else followed soon. She shook it once, then twice. The others did as well. Silence.

One of the girls on the side then stood up and started to play her flute. She was soon joined by a girl on the other side of the room who had a harp. Drums started, and soon the music was lively. The person in the front started dancing slowly and increased her speed with the music.

She touched someone with her tambourine and that girl danced with her. The chain reaction continued until all the girls were swaying and spinning. Some of the men stood up, clapping to the beat. Neji watched in awe. He had never seen something so beautiful.

_"Wow...I can't imagine Tenten doing this. I wonder which is her..." _Neji thought looking from dancer to dancer.

"I'm going to dance with Neji."

"You can't do that Tenten. Only she can do that."

"Why does she get to do it?"

"Because Tsunande-sama said so and besides, she's the leader of the dance. You can't break the tradition just because you guys are good friends."

"...fine."

The leader twirled and stopped gracefully in front of Neji which startled him but he quickly regained his composure. She held out a hand to him. He looked at his father.

"She wants you to dance with her." He whispered. "But I can't dance. You know that." Neji replied just a soft. His father only laughed and pushed the boy forward. The girl caught his hand and rebalanced him with ease. He looked at her, blushing from embarrassment. He knew she was probably smiling.

She led him to the centre of the room. His relatives cheered him on. She twirled with him and after analyzing the extent to which he looked good dancing [lol] twirled around him and had him lead her in small steps.

Their dance was short and soon she let someone else take him. As Neji was 'transferred' she invited his father to join in and other girls brought more dance partners onto the floor.

Neji kept staring at her, however, ignoring his new partner who tried effortlessly to get his attention. Her movements entranced him and he thought he had fallen in love. And since there was a high possibility that the next time he would see her was next year at his 17th birthday, he decided to make a move today.

He finally looked at his partner and she stopped awkwardly, but he didn't notice. He took her hand and led her across the room gracefully to introduce her to his cousin. After the two started dancing, he took a deep breath, and approached his first love and his father.

Politely asking to cut in, his father allowed, but the girl hesitated. Neji held out a hand : he was GOING to dance better if that's what would give him a chance. He was determined.

She looked at him through her mask and saw the determination on his face. Also, it was his birthday, so it would be rude to refuse his invitation [in front his father, the Lord of the region as well].

So she took his hand and he led her to the centre where they danced first. He would take control and show everyone he could dance.

Though the dance lasted about 15 more minutes, he had watched his father and the other men and knew the proper movements for the dance. At the end the music stopped abruptly and the girls who played stood and bowed.

Everyone applauded them for their playing and all the girls bowed in front of Neji, then in front of everyone at the sliding doors before leaving the room. The leader was the last to leave and handed Neji a small red ribbon before leaving.

The boy looked at it and watched her leave, her hair swaying and blowing in the wind. His father walked up beside him. "I knew you could dance all along son. That was a very brave thing, asking the leader to dance. Especially since she left you."

"That was sign that she was unimpressed with you." replied one of his cousins, the same one he had dumped his partner on. His father was about to respond but the cousin continued, "Like what you did with your partner."

"But-", "It's fine Neji. Today's your birthday so you have the right to choose who you want to dance with. But I'm impressed at how quickly you learned the steps for this dance. I can't wait to see you next year. Making us proud already." he ended on behalf of the family and left the boy.

He only looked at the ribbon in his hand, and left the room for a good night's sleep.

_"I wonder if Tenten had a good time." _He thought as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a red ribbon and cherry blossoms.

**BAM****!!!! END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!! lol yeah I know the dance seemed weird and creepy at first and now we all know who the person Neji likes [I wrote her name in English to keep it mysterious ooooooo~ lol] BUT please remember this is a Neji Tenten story and they WILL be together! I don't know how but they will be! Just like in my other story -^^- [though that's itaxsaku] and don't worry guys Tenten will come in more as the story goes on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X33333!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 First MorningSecond Love

HEY PPLS! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE MADE IT PASSED THE FIRST CHAPTER! And since the first chapter doesn't really give you good enough evidence to tell me if you want me to continue or not, I'm giving you two chapters! Yay! I'm also using a new way to write the talking parts. I think it looks cool ^w^".

So here's a short chapter 2 and a really short author's note ^^

_thoughts in italics_

**titles in bold**

Chapter 2

The next day Neji woke up early and went to the family dojo. His training would start today. He had new responsibilities and was expected to grow up into the next heir of the region and lead armies to victory etc. etc. and he wanted to start as soon as possible.

Thoughts of his birthday last night were still in his mind, but practicing his skills came first.

The maidens, however, had to wake up much earlier and had already started their morning chores. A small group of four walked passed him and all members greeted him.

"Good Morning Hyuuga-sama."

"Good Morning." Neji replied politely and the girls walked past.

"Hey Neji, what's up?"

"Why can't you say 'good morning Hyuuga-sama' like everyone else and give me the respect I deserve Tenten? I'm a man now."

Tenten burst out laughing and almost dropped the bucket of water she was carrying.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Aren't you supposed to show me respect? I'm higher in rank you know."

"Okay I admit I could show you a little more respect. But could you really imagine me coming up to you and saying 'Good Morning Hyuuga-sama' ?"

Tenten said mocking her fellow workers and exaggerating her bow. Neji laughed,

"Okay maybe not. What's the bucket for?"

"Oh me and the other girls were going to collect water."

"Well you better catch them up then."

"Yeah, but where are you going? You're all dressed up."

"My first day in the family dojo."

"Wow...can I come?"

"You have tasks to do! Go do them!"

"Please~ Neji~?"

"No! I don't even know if you enter the dojo. Tell you what, I'll ask them and you can go do your chores."

"...Fine...but these are technically your chores."

and with that Tenten ran off to catch up with the other maids. Neji waved a short goodbye and entered the dojo.

**/At the well/**

As Tenten approached the girls, who watching her talk with Neji, they sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"Tenten you're so lucky."

"How come?"

"You get to talk casually to Neji!" one responded.

"And tease him!" another said.

"And all we're allowed to say is-" the third started:

"Good morning Hyuuga-sama~" all three dragged out in unison, bowing and all.

Tenten sweat dropped. Her imitation didn't look like that much of an exaggeration after all.

"Well...yeah! I guess I am lucky!" Tenten replied with slightly pink cheeks.

"I'm sure you guys could talk to him at least. It's not like he's his father. He doesn't go 'RAR RAR RAR!' and do nothing but bark out orders and only talk nicely when he's drunk at events.

The girls laughed at Tenten's description of the Lord and they all started to fill their buckets with water.

One of them stopped about 5 minutes later sighing dreamily:

"Talking with Neji-sama~"

Another stopped and continued her friends sentence:

"His voice is so manly and strong~"

The third person stopped collecting water:

"And when he looks at you with those eyes!"

Tenten stopped next but didn't say anything. She knew what came next.

"KYAAAA~!!!!!!!" All three squealed in unison and Tenten covered her ears.

"Y-you guys! We shouldn't be talking about him like this! He's the Lord's son and we're only his maids!"

Tenten shouted above them. Her cheeks were a deep red now and her face showed she was slightly upset.

"My, my! What's this Tenten? Why are you're cheeks so red?"

the first maid spoke up.

"Could it be?"

said the second maid.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tenten stuttered.

The third maid finished the sentence.

"That you like Neji-sama as well?"

"N-no! W-why would I like that guy!?!" But her face was betraying her.

As the girls got closer, her face got redder. And she looked like she was about to explode:

"I don't like him we're just friends!"

She shouted and ran down the hill leaving her bucket bobbing in the water. The three maids watched her run off to the maiden quarters.

"My, my! She looked like Neji-sama's cousin a while ago. Her face is always red whenever someone brings up that energetic, blonde boy."

the first maid said.

"I think she really does like him."

the second replied.

"She's so cute when she's been caught red-handed!"

the third squealed.

"We support you Tenten! Go for it!"

They shouted after her in unison, their voices echoing in the well.

Tenten reached safely inside the building and was relieved no one inside had heard the three on the hill. She went to her dorm and collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She put a hand on her heart and felt her heart racing. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

_"Stupid nosy maids."_

bam! it's another short chapter! CHAPTER 2! I know I made Neji and Tenten kind of OC [Neji talks more GASP] but I like it this way. Like I said, this is a story in progress so those maids were not planned but I think they're hilarious. If you want you can imagine them as other characters from the show. I hope you liked them too -^w^-. Now you can review!!!! So please do! ^^" I need to know if I should continue this. It's nice to write though ^^'.


	3. Chapter 3 Dojo

**Okay yes I'm updating but you guys are mean because I have no reviews T____T. But I, on the other hand, am going to be nice chu **

**IMPORTANT ****: ****everything in the first chapter and second chapter is a flashback. All the characters are the same age and now they are all around the age of 18 [the three maids vary in age. Third is the youngest though.]**

**So basically that means that I'm skipping ahead a bit ^^"...this story might be a bit short after all. But I'll try and make this longer k?^^**

_thoughts in italics_

**titles in bold**

**Chapter 3**

"Hyaa!"

"Ha!"

Neji fought his opponent valiantly. Tenten was curled in a ball watching from a corner of the dojo. She was allowed in but she couldn't participate. She was fine with that though. As long as she could watch Neji fight, she was fine. Her love for him had grown over the years and she was now proud and extremely happy with her long relationship with the boy, even if it was just a friendship.

"Hey take it easy Neji! We're just practicing!"

His opponent pleaded while trying to block Neji's hits.

"Even if...it's practice...we must always...be ready..!and practice...our hardest...every time!"

Neji said between blows and gave one last blow as he said his last word, knocking away his friends weapon and his friend in the process.

"Oww..."

His friend groaned and lay on the floor.

"Good job Neji!"

Tent ten said giving him a thumbs up. He returned it and went for a towel and a bottle of water on a mat.

"She's right Neji. You are steadily improving. I have high expectations for you in the near future."

The two looked across and saw the Lord at the entrance, a guard on each side. Neji and stood up and bowed slightly. Tenten remained kneeling and bowed low, her forehead on the floor.

The Lord nodded and they resumed their positions.

"There is a kendo tournament coming up. The participants are young men like yourself. I have taken the privilege of signing you up for it."

"Really!?!"

Neji and Tenten replied together. They looked at each other. She scratched her head and closed her mouth.

"I don't think it's a privilege..." he whispered to himself, "but I will make you proud in the tournament father!"

He said loudly and bowed, his hair falling over his shoulders. The Lord nodded and turned to leave.

"Carry on then. Oh! And you are in it too."

he said looking at Neji's opponent.

"Wa!?!"

He said looking up.

"The rules are that at least two members from the dojo must enter."

The guy groaned and his head fell back on the ground.

"...I guess you know what that means..."

Neji said looking over at the boy on the floor who cringed. He could feel Neji's stare.

"Five minutes! That's all I ask. Please. Then you can kill me 500 more times. I just need five minutes."

He breathed out every sentence you show his exhaustion.

"...Fine. Five minutes."

Tenten got up and stood beside Neji.

"Pitiful."

"Hey! You can't talk! You've NEVER done this! I want to see you try...that'd be funny."

The guy said from the ground. Neji laughed.

"Yeah. She'd be like, 'which way do you hold it?' ."

Neji said impersonating a confused person with the stick they used. The two boys laughed. Tenten pouted.

"Hey! I wouldn't do something like that! And you've never SEEN me do it, so how do you know I'd be like that?"

She shouted in defence.

"Whatever."

The guy replied getting up slowly. Neji helped him up. Tenten crossed her hands over her chest and hmphed.

"Tenten!!!!!"

A voice called out loudly. Tenten cringed and ran to her corner, trying to go through the walls. She eventually stopped and turned to them with a finger over her lips.

"Shh. You don't see me. I'm not here."

She said to them and they nodded.

Tsunande entered the dojo boldly: slamming open the poor doors and almost scaring Neji to death.

"Oh! I am truly sorry Neji-san. Have you seen Tenten?"

she asked with innocence.

Neji and the other guy immediately pointed to the corner. Tenten gaped.

"Tenten! There you are! Have you been here all this time!?!"

She shouted at the girl, all innocence gone from her voice. She grabbed the poor child by the arm and dragged her outside, scolding her the entire time.

"These men are working hard and you should be too! How many times must I tell you? You are a maid working for the Hyuugas. You clean and you dance. That's all! You're not a man in the royal family that does kendo! You have no reason to be in here at all! While all the others slave over chores, you're in here skylarking and doing practically nothing! It's time to rehearse!"

But TenTen wasn't listening. This happened all the time. There was no punishment; apart from extra cleaning duty, and since it was already her 'job to clean', she didn't mind. She'd end up doing it sooner or later.

Instead, she glared at the two boys as she was dragged out and mouthed "TRAITORS". As the doors closed the guys burst out laughing and she heard it, making her more upset.

She was led back to the maid quarters. As she entered, she was attacked by questions from three maids.

"So...?"

the first started.

"How did it go?"

the second finished.

"How did what go?" Tenten asked. She was getting bored of this routine. It made her dread going to her room.

"Did ya kiss him yet?"

the third asked and Tenten's face immediately went red. She pushed out of the semi-circle and went to her room.

"You people are crazy! Get a life!"

She slammed the door closed.

The maids sighed.

"Wish I could..."

The first said.

"But you're living the life..."

The second added.

"...that I want..."

The third ended.

The maids went their separate ways to their dorms. Everyone got ready to dance. One of Neji's older cousins had recently returned with a victory over one of the enemy countries and there was need of celebration.

Tenten sighed as she put on her kimono. This time they were to wear green kimonos with sakura blossoms in the hair. She took of the cloth on her head and put her hair into two buns, clipping two flowers in at each bun.

She put on the dress and looked in the mirror sighing. _"Sometimes, I wish I could just take off my mask and show Neji it's me."_

She put on a light brown tights under the kimono, put on her mask, and left her room. Everyone outside looked similar to her and they all filed into two lines leaving the building quietly.

She was at the back and Tsunande followed behind the group.

"You know Tenten, if you practised a little harder, you could be the leader."

Tenten almost jumped and turned around quickly to the woman behind her.

"R-really?!"

Her teacher only nodded.

"Your body is very defined and curves in all the right places."

She said winking at Tenten who blushed at the compliment.

"Your body's not that different from our leader."

She said and walked ahead, leaving Tenten pondering.

_"I could be...the leader?"_

"Of course you won't get anywhere if you're always skylarking!"

Tsunande shouted out and Tenten realized she was being left behind. She ran till she caught them back up.

This dance had fast paced music and lively tunes. Everyone in the room danced from the get-go and there were no partners. Tenten danced beside Neji, hoping he'd realize, but he didn't. This was because the leader was dancing on his other side.

He was actually facing her and dancing with her. Tenten moved to his side again. He looked at her, smiled and went back to the leader. Tenten gaped but resumed dancing on another side of the room mumbling 'rude' behind her mask.

At the end of the dance, everyone clapped and all sat down while the cousin told his triumphant tale of how he brutally wiped out the enemy villages.

After the story, the girls lined up and headed out of the room. Neji excused himself and left through another door. He sprinted around the building to catch up with them. This time, the leader was at the back of the line so he thought he could catch up with.

Tenten was near the front and stirred slightly when a blur went past her. She looked behind her and saw brown hair but she had to keep walking because the other girls were pushing her forward.

"Wasn't that...Neji?"

"I didn't see anything." the girl behind her replied with a yawn.

Tenten turned back around and went to her room.

Neji ran to the back of the line and took the leader's hand in his. Two girls at the back of the line gasped, and ran ahead with the others whispering and pointing, which started a chain reaction, but didn't make it to the front of the line where Tenten was.

"You...You're the leader of the dance group..."

The girl nodded behind her mask.

"And you...you danced at my 16th birthday as the leader..."

She nodded again. Neji gave a short, nervous laugh, probably thinking how funny it would be she didn't. He held out his hand stiffly.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji."

She bowed low in response. He pulled back his hand quickly and recovered. They stared in awkward silence for a few minutes before Neji remembered the ribbon. He pulled it out of his pocket and raised it to her.

"! This ribbon. You gave it to me. What does it mean?"

But she didn't say anything. She only closed his hands over it and moved them to his heart. He looked at her hands on his during the silent moment, and then to her. She removed her hands, bowed low again, and ran down the path to the maid quarters.

He turned and reached out to her, but no words came. Standing there frozen, he watched her pink hair sway as she ran, the moonlight glistening on it. One of the flowers from her hair fell on the ground.

He looked at the ribbon in his hand one more time, before walking back inside the building where the dancing took place.

_"...What does that mean? She's so mysterious..."_

**Chapter 3!It's longer than the others by a bit but the point is, it is! Please review though guys because I don't know if anyone likes it. Sure you may read it, but your thoughts are only yours if you refrain from typing them in on your keyboard and sending them to me telling me what you think or if I should take this rubbish down! So please do review! [the only reviews I have are from my friend who read them but I had to ask her to review so I feel lame ^^"] please review and make me feel better!**

**I just love 'Atreyu' and 'Sick Puppies' -^^- [listened to them while I wrote]**


	4. Chapter 4 Banished

**I'm updating this story because of MissBrown22241 because so far she's my first reviewer! [you don't count Lizzy chu!....jk :P]**

**So yeah, story gets a bit sadder from here...but it comes back to a happy ending in the next chapter!...and hopefully ends in that one! ^^"**

**Also guys guess what! It's a longer chapter yay!:p**

_thoughts in italics_

**titles in bold**

**EMPHASIZED WORDS ARE UNDERLINED/IN CAPS/BOLDENED ETC. [lol]**

**Chapter 4**

The maids sat in group washing the clothes of the royal family by the river. Tenten sat a little distance from the others and washed by herself. She constantly glanced at someone.

Neji sat cross-legged on a large, flat rock, staring at each maid carefully. His hand played with the red ribbon quietly : entwining it between his fingers. [don't think wrong thoughts people XO!]

_"Pink hair..."_

Many of the maids either blushed or dropped their piece of clothing when they felt his eyes brush them. When Tenten's eyes finally met his, she waved eagerly, but he waved back very weakly, his mind distant, swimming in criticisms as he dropped the maids one by one in an attempt to find the leader.

Someone gasped.

"Really!?! You don't say!"

The three maids ran over to Tenten with their baskets. Tenten sighed as she saw them coming.

_"Leave me alone T.T"_

"Tenten! Guess what!"

the first maid asked her friend enthusiastically.

"What?"

Tenten asked, disinterested.

"Neji likes someone!"

the third maid piped in before anyone could answer.

"What!"

Tenten asked again, now interested.

"And I hear it's one of us!"

the second maid continued.

"What!?!"

Tenten shouted this time, standing up in shock.

Everyone looked at her and an awkward silence filled the area, save for the rushing water carrying the suds down the river. She turned and saw Neji was looking at her with concern as well.

"You really should expand you vocabulary dear."

The first maid said, taking out a shirt from her basket and soaking it in the river water.

Tenten blushed from embarrassment, took up her basket, and quietly excused herself. All resumed their previous actions. Neji stared at the maids as if, if he stared hard enough, he could see through their shawls.

Even with his bloodline, his vision was in black and white, the only colour being their life force; so the best he could get was their hair length, and there were about six girls with long hair. He sighed and looked away.

He knew he would have to take another approach. It would be suspicious, but he had to try something, or he'd never get anywhere [i.e., any progress in his love life XD]

Fortunately, as he walked to the dojo, a maid was walking in the opposite direction. She bowed low from a good distance, practically introducing him to everything within a 5 mile radius. This made him feel a little guilty, but he would make it look like an accident.

As they were about to pass each other, Neji pretended to trip over a rock. He reached out for something to hold and regain his balance, which was her head shawl, and pulled as he fell.

She gasped both from him falling, and her shawl being removed. As he hit the ground he looked up. Short, curly, blonde hair bounced on her shoulders from sudden release. However, instead of bending down and asking if he was okay, or using this opportunity to get closer to him, tears started to fall from her.

Neji was utterly confused. His face dropped, however, when he didn't see long, pink hair fall down gently. She sobbed into her hands and ran off the premises shouting "What did I do wrong?!"

"Neji!"

His friend called out and ran to the boy on the ground.

"What did you just do!?!"

he shouted.

"Uh, fall?"

Neji asked, uncertain as to why he was being scolded.

"What did she do to make you do such a thing to her?!"

he friend asked

"What are you talking about?"

Neji asked again, more confused than before.

"Why did you fire that girl?"

the guy said in a calmer voice.

"Wait, what!?! Fire her? I don't understand. I did no such thing."

Neji said, the most confused he had ever been in his life.

His friend gave him a hard look and, when he realized Neji was really confused, he sighed and helping the boy up and they sat on the porch of the dojo.

"I can't believe you of all people, the Lord's son, don't know about this."

the friend said sighing again. Neji remained silent, waiting for him to explain.

"When a member of the royal family removes the head shawl of a maid, it is a sign that he has fired her. If a maid also reveals her head shawl in front of a royal member or in public, she must be banished immediately. It is a sign of great disrespect to the family, and is most times an action of quitting."

Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?...Wow...I never knew...no one ever told me..."

the Lord's son replied quietly, as if he was apologising. His friend nodded. They sat in silence together for awhile.

Neji was suddenly very relieved now that the girl whose head shawl he removed, did not have long, pink hair that fell down gently. He explained his reasons to the boy beside him after a few words and a pinkie promise.

The boy instantly started to laugh.

"THAT'S the reason you did that? Wow Neji. You're more naive than I thought."

The boy said, stifling his laughter.

"I didn't know alright?"

Neji said, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"But still!...what about Tenten?"

The friend asked looking at Neji seriously all of a sudden.

"Hmm? What about her?"

Neji asked, confused.

_"How did she come up in all of this?"_

"Really Neji?"

The boy asked, giving his friend a sceptical look. Neji returned his look with his own confused one. His friend sighed, patted his shoulder and went inside the dojo.

Neji just sat there, wondering what in the world his friend had meant. He was a very confused man.

**Maid's Quarters**

Luckily for her, Tenten didn't have a large load like the other maids, and finished washing her clothes quickly. She hung them out to dry and sat on her bed to calmly think about everything.

_"Neji...likes one of us...wow that's like, a one out of 20 chance it could be me, and with these girls who are all fired up for love, it's like a one in 100 chance...what am I thinking about! I shouldn't even get my hopes up for this! The gossip these girls spread are never right! I need facts before I go all girly "_

She walked out of her dorm and decided to do just that. It's true that gossip spreads like wildfire amongst employees. It's said that it's because they have nothing else to entertain themselves with. When Tenten saw the three maids that were with her earlier, she asked them who they heard it from.

They pointed to a group. She asked them. They led her to another group. They pointed to two shy little girls who were always giggling. She interrogated them until they fessed up who told them. They pointed to two of the older maids, the leader's friends.

"Hey guys!"

Tenten approached them casually.

"What do you want?"

one of the two spat back.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know what's really going on about this rumour."

Tenten replied cheerfully.

"What do you mean?"

the other asked.

"Oh just, if Neji really likes one of us, or if he just likes someone, like a member of another royal family, and these girls just messed it up along the way."

She replied just as cheerful.

They eyed her carefully before telling her.

"Well, the truth is, last night, after the dance, Neji ran to the back of the line where we were."

one of them started.

_"I knew it was Neji!" _

"And he held back the leader!"

the other said in an excited whisper. Tenten's eyes widened but she quickly regained her composure.

"They were talking for awhile."

"She talked to him! As in, took off her mask!?!"

Tenten said in the same excited whisper.

"Oh no. He did all the talking. She wouldn't dare give up her identity so easily. That's why we admire her."

one said and the other nodded in agreement.

_"ANYWAYS! Back to the story people." _Tenten thought with a bored face.

"We didn't hear what he was saying, but, his cheeks were pink the whole time! He looked like a little kid with his first crush!"

the first one the spoke said and the two giggled.

Tenten was silent, but she quickly snapped out of it and laughed with them.

"What's going on?"

A voice asked. Her tone was bored and slightly annoyed.

"You guys hanging out with Tenten now?"

she asked again and rolled her eyes when Tenten waved.

"Oh no! We would never do something like that!"

The two girls said and quickly got up, standing behind the girl like bodyguards.

"Oh well, we were just talking about you actually!"

Tenten said cheerfully again, trying really hard to hide her hatred for the girl in front of her.

"It seems that Neji has fallen for you! I just wanted to say congratulations!"

She said getting up and held out her hand for the girl to shake it.

"Oh pu-lease! Congratulations? More like 'what a pity'!"

She said slapping away Tenten's hand. Tenten quirked an eyebrow at her. The leader continued.

"Why would I like that guy? He has two left feet! And he has NO idea how to charm a girl. He's the most inexperienced man I've ever met in my life!"

The leader said flashing her hair. The two girls laughed. Tenten was extremely upset about this, however, and she was going to defend her friend.

"How dare you say such a thing about the Lord's son!"

she shouted back at the leader.

"Sure he's not that good of a dancer, but at least he tried. He at least tried his best to learn some of the dances at every celebration! All for you! And so what if he can't charm a girl! You expect him to know everything that makes a girl swoon when he's never done it before?"

Her face was slightly flustered. The leader scoffed.

"I should've expected you'd defend the freak. The only reason I even treat him with respect is because he's the Lord's son! I could never like someone with no rhythm or charm, sorry. That's why everyone says you guys go so well together! You're both freaks!"

The leader said and her and the two girls cackled loudly. Everyone else was listening in on the conversation.

"That Hyuuga is like a lost puppy. Always following me around. I'm getting so sick of him. But it's so fun to have a man eating out of your hands. I think I'll think of some ways to use him. When I'm done you can have him though!"

and the three cackled again. The room was silent apart from their laughter. Everyone loved Neji. They wanted to speak up, but were afraid. They secretly cheered on Tenten.

Tenten was different though.

"Say that again."

The three stopped laughing and looked at the girl in front of them.

"What?"

the leader asked in disbelief. No one had ever gone up against the leader, and she was getting tired of Tenten.

"I said, say it again. Say anything bad about him again."

The leader scoffed and rolled her eyes. She leaned in and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I don't see what you like in that pupil-less freak Tenten. He probably wouldn't be that good in bed anyways."

She threw her head back and was about to cackle once more, her friends followed suit, waiting for her to start, but it never happened.

As the leader drew back her head, Tenten grabbed her hair that followed slowly and yanked it hard. Most girls would stop at this, and a cat fight would break out. But Tenten was different. Her attack wasn't pulling the hair.

She pulled the leader's hair so she could attack. The girl's head was brought back down forcefully because of her hair, and when she was brought down to Tenten's level, the brown-haired girl didn't slap, but punched the girl in her face. Hard.

The leader didn't stagger but flew a few centimetres back and fell on the floor. Her two bodyguards gasped and ran to her side.

"Are you okay leader???"

one asked, cushioning her head.

"What the hell Tenten!?!"

the leader said. Tenten crossed her hands over her chest.

"Are you trying to kill me!?! My face! Look what you've done to it! It's bruised! I'm not beautiful anymore!"

and she started to sob loudly.

"Don't worry Leader. You always dance with a mask anyways."

The girl got up into a sitting position and glared at Tenten. She then smirked.

"You can act like this all you want Tenten. But in the end, he still loves me and you'll always just be his childhood friend."

Tenten took a step back. All her triumph left in a single blow. Fright was on her face.

"That's right Tenten. Me. Not you."

She said, getting up with the help of her the two girls at her side.

"And you'll end up all alone. Because **no guy** wants a girl like you. A girl who fights and punches like a man!"

She said pointing to her face. Tenten cringed at each sentence.

You're too aggressive. And you can't dance either. Even a guy like Neji, who can't dance, wants a girl who's is graceful on the dance floor."

The leader walked closer and closer to her as she spoke and Tenten kept stepping back until she broke into a sprint and left the building.

"Tenten!"

The three maids called out in unison, but Tenten ran past them. She ran past everyone. She ran past the well. She ran past the river. She ran at full speed. Her eyes were closed. Tears were falling down her cheeks. They trailed behind her, glistening in the orange light of the sunset.

_"I hate her! I hate her so much!...But she's right. That's why Neji never looks at me the way he looks at her! I'll only be his childhood friend...it's not fair! If I practice hard enough, I could be the leader...but I don't want to be like that!"_

She ran and stumbled, but didn't fall. And she started running again. Still at full speed. Still with her eyes closed. Her head shawl was starting to fall off but she didn't care. She was thinking about leaving anyways. She was about to pass the dojo. Someone was sitting on the porch. Or, still sitting for that matter.

"Tenten!"

a masculine voice called out to her. She stopped running instantly. She knew that voice. She had just recently defended him after all. She turned and looked at him.

There was concern on his face. There were tears on hers. He started to get up.

"Why are you cr..."

He began but he stopped because as she stood there, her head shawl that had become loose, fell off with the slight gust that blew.

His eyes widened, in hope for something he didn't really know. He knew her hair wasn't pink, although, he couldn't really remember.

_"Her hair...it's little long...but it's not pink...it's not her..."_

Her eyes widened as she felt the object fall off. Her eyes then closed in anger and frustration, and she started to cry again.

"Tenten-"

He started to say but she saw his face fall when the shawl fell and she cut in.

"That's right _'Hyuuga-sama'_! It's brown! My hair is brown. Like the dojo walls and floors. Like the muddy floor you trampled on as you ran to her...", she said quietly, "...Like yours!" she shouted pointing at Neji and he flinched, taken back.

Her hair covered her eyes as she hung her head. Neji hesitated, then took a step forward and she brought her head up at the same moment, like he triggered the action. Her face was defiant. It then saddened.

"...But not like hers..."

_"Her? Does she mean...! But how...?"_

"Tenten..."

Neji started to walk with her but stopped when she shouted out:

"I hope you're happy with her!"

And ran out the large gates marking the entrance of the residence.

"Tenten!"

Neji called out and ran after her. He then stopped when he remembered what his friend had told him earlier that day.

_"She's...gone..."_

He watched her go. As her figure became smaller. Her brown hair shined in the light and the sun gave her an orange aura. He watched her until she disappeared behind a hill. he sighed and looked down.

Right now, his head was spinning with questions and thoughts and all the events that happened that day. He turned to enter the dojo and saw his friend standing in the doorway. He was still looking at where Tenten was going. He looked at Neji.

His face was sad as well. He heard their conversation from outside. Neji looked at him, then sighed again looking at the floor, and walked past him inside the dojo. When he entered, the other fighters were staring at him.

_"Them too? We need to get some sound-proof rooms..."_

"I am sorry everyone, but I do not think I can practice today. Please excuse me."

He bowed and everyone did the same. One person spoke up though,

"But the competition's only in a month!"

Neji turned but his friend spoke up for him,

"Neji has trained harder than any of you have these past few months, since he became sixteen actually. And one day off wouldn't make you guys any closer to him. I'm sure."

And with that, he led Neji out of the room. No thanks was needed. They were close friends. Their actions spoke for themselves.

**TADAA!!!! THE END OF CHAPTER 4!!!!AND IT'S LONGER LIKE I PROMISED!!-^^- I hope you guys don't hurt me because I made Sakura so mean. I didn't really want to do it but I had to for the story. Remember, this is a NejixTenten story guys. So how will they end up together? Stay tuned to find out! And please review guys T________T . I KNOW MORE THAN ONE OF YOU READ THIS OR LOOK AT IT. I HAVE TRAFFIC. I CAN SEE YOU. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW. lol but please do -^^"**

**I'll try to update soon okay?:P**


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**HEY GUYS WATS UP?FINALLY THE WEEKEND! Why do I say that? It's summer after all! But then there's summer school for people like me who has important exams coming up and can't really study...*sighs*...oh well. Hopefully, this story will end the way it's supposed to and you'll be happy and review [please]. Now I supposed you're all[well, the few of you reading my apparently lame story] wondering, 'how will Neji and Tenten get together?' You have to read to find out~...lol.**

_thoughts in italics_

**titles in bold/underlined**

**Chapter 5**

Many would say two months pass by quickly, as time flies if you don't pay attention to it, but for everyone at the Hyuuga residence, this was the slowest two months they'd ever experienced in their lives.

Neji didn't talk much anymore, even to his father. There was also an everlasting tension of silence in the maiden quarters as well. Everyone was sad that Tenten had left. Well, everyone except for the leader. She was still talking her mouth off and after Tenten had left, she spent the next few days saying bad things about the brown-haired girl. Most people ignored her though.

Near the end of the month, some of the maids realized this would be a good chance to get close to Neji, help him think of someone else. Of course this didn't really work, as Neji wouldn't even greet them in the morning as they crossed paths.

All he did was walk around, look at places where he would usually find Tenten for hours, and sigh. However, after a week, his friend realized that Neji was probably planning on doing this his entire life. And they needed to win the tournament, of which he was a vital part.

He found the heir standing and looking absent-mindedly at a sakura blossom tree whilst his cousin was having a one-sided conversation with him.

"Onee-san, are you listening? Uncle wants you to win this tournament. It's your first one and you are very good at kendo. You must try your very best and win! I know you can do this. And even if...you only have your family to cheer you on, I'm sure you'll win!"

Hinata said trying to cheer him up. [Hinata makes her first appearance! woot! lol]

"..."

Neji wouldn't even look at her.  
Hinata sighed.

His friend was however getting sick of this Neji. His fists clenched, the boy walked briskly to the two siblings. His walk became a sprint.

"Neji!!!!!!"

He shouted. The boy looked lazily to his friend.

He brought up a fist and punched the heir in the cheek. Neji's eyes widened from the sudden action and pain in his jaw. He fell back onto his side holding his cheek. Hinata gasped.

What was that for!?!"

Neji shouted at his friend. The boy smirked realizing Neji had finally said something with emotion, but he wasn't going to congratulate him.

"Stop acting like you're the only important person in the world Neji! You're not the only one affected by Tenten leaving okay!?! We're all sad, but the maids have jobs to do, and all of us have duties and responsibilities to keep up. And you have expectations to fulfil!"

The boy was breathing hard and staring at Neji, who stared back in angry confusion.

"Look, I understand that since she was closest to you, you're affected the most but, you can't just go around sighing until you die! You know Tenten liked kendo. And she thought you were great! So you can't lose because...I know that, wherever she is...She's cheering you on no matter what!"

he shouted out anime style [a.k.a. eyes closed, fists clenched, small tears at eyes, etc.]. Neji's eyes widened out of realization. The person in front of him was right. And we wasn't planning on letting down Tenten. Not after seeing her tears.

Neji stood up with a shadow cast over his face so no one could see his expression. No sound was made except for the wind blowing around them. He brought up his head to reveal a smirk and said,

"Let's go practice then."

Hinata brought her hands to her mouth as she made a gasp of happiness. His friend only nodded with a smirk in return. The two guys raced each other to the dojo. Hinata watched them and then walked off in the opposite direction with a small smile.

Neji spent the remaining days of the two months practicing hard for the tournament. He was determined to do his best for Tenten. He still slightly blushed when the leader of the dance group brushed him during celebrations but, he wasn't thinking of her or trying to get her attention.

Two months then seemed to pass a bit quicker, as Neji's old self brought a happier atmosphere and helped the others move on. If he could, they could also.

**so...TWO MONTHS LATER**

Neji entered the tournament grounds boldly. His other team members followed gloomily. He was probably the only person certain of success.

Upon entering, they found out both genders could enter, which was very odd for their time and greatly shocked the Hyuuga Lord. Neji smiled sadly.

_"Tenten would've loved to do this tournament..."_

Neji's battles went by fast, proving to all he was going to win this. He had a reason and that drove him forward.

His friend moved up along with him and, in the end, there were three left. The two guys and a mysterious girl who wore a mask over her face.

To everyone's surprise, she knocked out Neji's friend, leaving the heir to be the last opponent. After the semi final match there was a break.

"Dude she's good! ow-!"

Neji's friend said sitting on the bench and winced when one of the medics put an ice bag on his right arm. Neji only stared quietly.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you in the finals. I can't believe I lost to a girl..."

The boy said and whimpered louder when the ice bag came down harder on his arm. He looked at the medic to see she was a woman. He apologized solemnly and she hmphed, before going back to the slow healing process.

"There's something..."

"Hmm?"

"...Never mind."

A gong rang out loudly and short, chubby man announced the final match was beginning and everyone should take their seats.

Silence echoed throughout the dojo. The two opponents stood on either side of the err, fighting mat area thing ...sure let's go with that.

The gong sounded and they approached each other, shaking hands.

_"Her hands are soft..."_

Neji thought as he shook her hand. She quickly took her hand back and went into her fighting stance waiting for the next gong.

Now that he was in front of her, he could get a better look at his opponent. She had brown hair tied into two buns and her mask was similar to the ones the dancers at his palace thingy had. In fact, all the girls from her group had on masks.

This made him start to think of Tenten but the gong broke him out of his trance just in time to block a hard blow to the head.

_"fast!"_

The fighting went on for about 5 minutes. Then the girl pushed him away from and they both stopped to take a breather. She ran straight to him and he got ready to block but she quickly side stepped to his side and struck him on his shoulder.

He winced and jumped away, grabbing his shoulder. He lowered his weapon. He was vulnerable. Her teammates told her to strike but she didn't. She let him catch his breath and regain his stance. Honourable thing to do...

She pulled out the bow tying her mask on and left the twisted strings loosely keeping the object on her face.

She ran straight at him again and he got ready for any quick change in movement she might make, but she didn't. She went straight for him and he blocked. Her force was greater and he fell back slightly.

**[OKAY IN SLOW MOTION NOW WITH THE HAIR BLOWING SLOWLY EVERYTHING]**

The knock she delivered caused the mask to slip off [slowly cuz it's in slow motion lol] and Neji's eyes widened when he saw those same brown eyes that had tears falling from them a month ago.

Her eyebrows were furrowed now from concentration but they softened, and her eyes closed half way.

**[REMEMBER NOW GUYS, THEY'RE STILL FALLING BACK IN SLOW MOTION XD]**

She leaned forward and kissed him, closing her eyes, the mask sliding away behind them. This action threw him off completely and he fell back instead of standing his ground from the attack.[the hit not the kiss XD]

So Neji fell back and Tenten followed him and they hit the floor together awwwwwww. Lol.

There was a gasp when she kissed him and now everyone was quiet as they broke apart. She stared at him, waiting for a response but he just stared back with a blank face.

A surge of expressions ran across her face. First anger at the fact that he wouldn't respond, then hurt, then happiness from his blank face and not seeing him in forever, then blushing from the realization of what she just did.

A gong made almost everyone in the room jump and the short, chubby man shivered as many glares were sent his way. He cleared his throat to get the fighters' attention and to try to avoid the glares.

"Well ah, as this opponent has broken the uh relationship fighters have amongst each other, which is certainly not one of intimacy, she is disqualified!"

There was a silence, then, boos were actually heard. The boos came from every female in the dojo. All the men were shocked at the response and looked confused at the reaction from the women in the room.

Tenten said nothing. She only got up and walked outside, her head held high once more. The corner of her mouth twitched twice as she held back a smile.

She looked at her team and gave them a small smile, before winking and giving them a thumbs up, then left the dojo briskly. The girls watched her leave.

As the large, double doors closed, Neji shivered as the eyes of every single person in the room turned to him. All the men and some women were looking at him wondering what he was going to do, and some of the women [particularly those from Tenten's team] were glaring at him ready to shout at him for not running after her yet.

When it finally clicked, Neji got up and sprinted out the room after her. As he ran he was startled at the fact that the women were cheering him on but he kept his pace and left the dojo as well.

He squinted his eyes against the sunlight as the doors opened and almost ran head first into a blurry figure. He stopped and leaned on his knees, panting [the dojo was HUGE so he had to run far but he's ninja so it didn't seem so long lol].

She turned around slowly with a face that said she expected he was going to follow her. As if this always happened:

"Hey Neji, what's up?"

she asked the same way she always did when she worked for him. He looked up at her, still squinting from the sunlight.

"Why can't you say 'good morning Hyuuga-sama' like everyone else?"

He responded smiling. He stood up and they stared at each other for awhile, just smiling. Tenten however, soon broke it and practically glomped him. He returned her embrace and they stood there in the sunlight, laughing like nothing was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Tenten. I didn't see it."

He said softly in her ear.

"It's okay. I didn't really want you to at the time."

She said smiling from the tingle of his breath on her ear.

He pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length by the shoulders.

"No I'm serious. It must have been horrible for you to see me looking at someone else when you were there all along! I understand if you hate me."

His eyes were searching for anger in hers.

"It's okay Neji. I hated you that day I left, and I thought about it, and realized that I couldn't force you to like me, but I made sure I would tell you my feelings if it was the last thing I did. So I entered the tournament."

She said calmly, ending with a smile. He only looked at her.

"Tenten..."

"I love you Neji."

She said, her face still cheery but more serious. Again, he was speechless, having never been confessed to, but when he saw her face starting to drop he realized he had to do something or he'd ruin the moment like he always did. [lol I had to say it like that]

Instead of repeating her words, he wrapped his arms around her waist and, pulling her towards him, kissed her lips gently.

She was shocked at this action, but closed her eyes slowly and hugged his neck with her arms. They broke and looked at each other with half lidded eyes, then broke immediately when they heard a noise from the dojo.

They turned to the building to see all the women outside holding flowers and handkerchiefs.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

They said then jumped up and down with each other squealing and laughing happily as if a wedding had just occurred.

Neji's father exited the building dramatically, slamming the doors against the outside walls. This action silenced all the women. His face was very cross.

_"He's probably going to say I'm a disgrace for almost losing to a girl or choosing such an outcome to the battle."_

Neji thought as he and everyone else watched to see what the Lord would do. Neji's hold on Tenten tightened as he glared at his father and she made a small squeak at the sudden pull. She instinctively put her hands on his chest and looked at the Lord as well.

There was no movement. Then, a smile graced the lips of the Lord and soon after, he bellowed a hearty laugh that echoed and cheered up the atmosphere surrounding the building. Everyone realized he was pleased and started to cheer.

"I see you're certain this time Neji. You're protecting her and I haven't even done anything yet."

Neji said nothing. Tenten looked up at him. He was still glaring.

"I only have one question for you son."

The place quieted down.

"When's the wedding?"

The new couple's eyes' widened at the question and they froze, looking at each other with red cheeks, but they were the only ones who didn't move. Everyone around them was jumping and cheering and the King was laughing his hearty laugh once more.

Members of his team and family ran to him and they all group hugged the two teens. Neji looked at Tenten and the two started to laugh and smile with everyone else.

There was a small celebration for a short time; Neji was dubbed the champion of the first annual tournament; Tenten was given a small medal for being the best female competitor and coming second; and everyone started to go home, all talking about the recent events of the day.

Neji and Tenten walked hand-in-hand to the Hyuuga residence.

"So what happened with you and the leader of the dance group? Just curious."

Tenten asked innocently.

"Oh uh, she said she wasn't interested."

Neji replied hesitantly, avoiding all the remarks the pink haired girl told him and the shame he went through.

"Oh, that's it?"

Tenten asked again, trying to pry information out of him she thought he was hiding.

"Yeah? Why? You know anything?"

The heir asked looking at Tenten blankly and trying to hide information at the same time.

"Nope. Just curious."

She said, kicking a stone and starting to walk a bit faster.

Neji sighed. Tenten quickly turned around pointing a finger at him.

"Was that a sigh!?!"

She inquisited. [lol]

"Huh what? No! I just exhaled loudly."

"Isn't that the definition of a sigh Neji?"

She said sceptically, quirking one eyebrow.

"pshhhh no! The definition is totally different. When we get home I'll show you."

He replied walking ahead of her. She let go of his hand and he stopped, looking back to her.

"What's up?"

He asked as if they were both children.

"Home. I never thought of it that way...our home..."

she said the last part quietly, looking at him with pink cheeks. He immediately blushed.

"Ah yea that let's go Tenten!"

He said clumsily running down the path.

"Race you!"

He shouted waving a hand above his head. Tenten only giggled, then followed suit, smiling happily.

**BAM! IT'S DONE! WOO HOO! SO SO SO sorry for the late update guys. I was trying to finish but camp snuck up on me and I had to live in bush for a week so! lol yeah hope you guys liked the story. Please review and tell me what you think! :p**


	6. Chapter 6 Extra

**Hey Guys! I know I ended the story but I was re-reading it [only 5 chapter so, yeah] and I wanted to add this little extra because of chapter 3 so, here it is! Hope you like it! :)**

**Hyuuga's Maiden**

**Extra**

As usual, Tenten found Neji brutally owning his friend in the dojo [lol]. She entered the dojo just as Neji delivered the finishing blow.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

she asked casually, as if nothing out-of-the-ordinary was going on.

"Oh, nothing much. Just the usual, you know, death!"

the boy on the floor replied, spitting the last word at Neji with a glare. Neji smiled back in return.

"What's up with you?'

Neji asked her as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Oh nothing really...I was just thinking back, and I remembered two guys were saying about two months ago, that it'd be funny to see me do kendo, and I wouldn't know which way to hold my weapon, or something along those lines..."

She said, her words becoming more and more deadly and as she said weapon, she removed her weapon from behind her back.

The two boys went rigid as she showed them her weapon. She carelessly flipped it in circles around her arms and body, showing off her control of it. They looked at each other and gulped.

"Tenten, you know we didn't mean it"

Neji said and laughed nervously. His friend followed him with a louder laugh and agreed.

"What kind of idiots would have the audacity to say such things! **I**knew you'd be great at kendo! I always knew you were the best!"

The boy sucked up to Tenten as he got up slowly. Tenten suddenly swung her weapon and stopped it pointing at the boy's forehead. This sudden movement made him drop back to the floor immediately.

"W-w-hat are you-..."

she cut him off.

"On your knees!"

The two boys looked at her confused.

"Now!"

She shouted and the boy quickly followed her orders whimpering. She pointed the blade of her weapon at Neji.

"You too!"

Neji's face showed he was shocked and clueless.

"Are you serious!?!"

"Of course I am! Now on your knees fool!"

Neji glared at her, then slowly got on his knees cursing under his breath.

"You must repeat the words that I say at the top of your lungs!"

she said grandly. The two remained silent.

"We are extremely sorry!"

They remained silent still.

"Repeat what I said!"

she shouted swinging her weapon wildly. The two young men freaked and dodged her swing in fright before returning to their positions and repeating her words with meaning.

"W-we are extremely sorry!"

"for underestimating you and thinking you could not do kendo!"

"for underestimating you and thinking you could not do kendo!"

"You are the greatest in all the land by far!"

Neji quirked an eyebrow and looked at her but she gave them a look that made them cower.

"You are the greatest in all the land by far!"

"And we are honoured to be given the privilege of socializing with you!"

"And we are honoured to be given the privilege of socializing with you!"

And so the apology continued. The people who walked by only sighed and walked away shaking their heads. Some of the maids snickered and the Lord felt a little ashamed. No one could say anything to Tenten though, because she proved herself to everyone and earned her position in the residence.

_"Ah yes, life is good."_

she thought to herself.

**TADAA! I just thought of it when reading over chapter 3 :P. So yeah. Made no sense but I felt like putting it there so :P Honestly, I still don't know who Neji's friend is [No one fits his character from the actual show] so he will remain unnamed [lol] if you know any characters from Naruto or any other anime/manga that would fit his character, please feel free to tell me!**

**Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys! :p**


End file.
